1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
2. Discussion of the Background
Light Emitting Devices include P—N junction diodes that convert electrical energy into light energy. The diodes are formed by combining group III and V elements on the periodic table. Light Emitting Devices also emit various colors of light by controlling the composition ratio of compound semiconductors.
In more detail, when a forward voltage is applied, an electron of an n-layer is combined with a hole of a p-layer to emit energy corresponding to an energy gap between the conduction band and the valance band. The energy is then emitted as light. Also, nitride semiconductors, for example, are used in optical devices and high-power electronic devices, because of their high thermal stability and wide band gap energy. In particular, blue LEDs, green LEDs, and UV LEDs that use nitride semiconductors are available. However, the light emitting devices only output a small amount of light.